A horrible friend?
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Ben is a good friend, of course? Mal does not think. She does not like Ben looking into her sentimental life. Especially if Evie is concerned. A One-Shot series now.
1. A horrible friend

**You remember "Space Between" in Descendants 2? I remember. It's probably my favourite music of the entire movie. So, I wanted to write a funny moment about that, for joking about Mal and Evie relationship. Good read and, I remind: I don't speak English, it's explain more errors (err… or not?) and I'm sorry for that.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not my own.**

* * *

It was a simple question.

"Mal, you're in love with Evie?"

But, this simple question came from Ben, with an innocent and a funny smile, like always with the king of Auradon. Mal did not know answer. She did not know that, so she and Ben were in the Mal's room, their conversation ended like that. It was relief that Evie was leave with Doug for to work elsewhere.

"Why you ask?" answered Mal, in a little tentative for does not stutter.

"Like that" said Ben, his arms crossed.

"It's a strange question, you know?"

"I know. But I want your answer."

Mal sighed.

"Why? And don't answer me: like that."

"Ok, ok." said Ben, with a laugh. "I want to know why you broke with me. Never mind, I'm happy to be your friend. And friends quiet for their friends, it's right?"

"I understand. Yes, it's… right, I suppose. I don't know, I have not a friend like that, except Jay, Carlos and… Evie."

Mal did not understand why Ben was not angry after the Cotillion, when she said him they were not a couple. Without bad, Ben accepted and, even more, said Mal, he understood and they always were friends. One answer: Ben was a formidable king, and an incredible friend.

"So? You're in love with Evie?" said Ben.

For all answer, Mal laughed nervously.

"No! Of course not."

"Really?" answered Ben, not convince.

"… Ok, just a little." admitted Mal, with difficulty.

Ben raised an eyebrow.

" _Right_ , I love Evie. Happy?"

"Yes!" said Ben with a smile. "I'm very happy, for you. Mal, if you love Evie, say her."

"It's not so simple, Ben. Evie want a prince. I'm not a prince. I'm a fairy. It's not exactly same. Besides, Evie has Doug. Doug loves her. All people see that. Even if I do not understand why she appreciates him…"

"…Ok. So, if I'll see Evie and I explain her you are in love with her, it's not a problem, of course?"

"You do not want."

"I want" answer Ben, smiling. "You know I can. After all, I'm your friend."

"If you do that, we're not friends anymore."

"It's a threat?"

" _Yes_!"

Ben laughed again; did not scare by threats of Mal.

" _Benjamin Florian_ , you will not go to do that!"

"Of course I want, Mal Bertha. You know what? I will do that now. See you."

"Ben!"

Ben stood up of Mal's bed and went towards the door, follow by Mal, which tried stop him. Ben opened the door and stooped.

"Oh, hello Evie! How are you ?" said Ben, happily. "You're already back ?"

"Hello Ben. Yes, Doug and I have over ours work. It was easy." said Evie, in front of the door.

"Formidable! Mal want to talk you."

" _Excuse me_?" answered Mal, behind Ben.

"I'll leave you alone, between girls." continued Ben, without paying attention to Mal and her protestations. "See you later, Evie, Mal."

"Ok. See you later, Ben." said Evie.

"I hate you, _Benjamin_." said Mal.

"I love you too, Mal. Good luck." concluded Ben with a smile, before to leave away.

"Good luck? For what?" said Evie, looking at Mal.

"Never mind. It's just a horrible friend." answered Mal, her arms crossed

"Ben? A _horrible_ friend? Are you right, Mal?"

"Yes. I suppose. Err… We can to talk? In the room? Come in. You'll find it funny… or not. But, it's very important."

So than Evie was intrigued and Mal was nervous, in the corridor, Ben smiled. He was proud of him.


	2. Math lessons

**My third attempt to write a correct English text. Envoy and, I hope it's not too catastrophic. Good read.**

* * *

"It's boring."

"You don't even try, M."

"And? It's not my fault if it's boring and useless."

"There is Mathematics. It's not useless. It's just you do not like Math. But it's useful."

Evie sighed. Mal was like a bad student; don't understand the necessary of school. She was showing a lot of bad faith. Evie regretted to have accepted to help Mal and homework her. With Doug, it was very easy. With Mal, not.

"Mal, make an effort." said Evie.

"I love you" said Mal, abstractedly, as she passed a hand in her longs straight hairs. She was happy to have kept this hairstyle, following Evie's advice.

"… Me too" answered Evie with a sigh. "But my love for you will not help you with your homework, you know?"

"I know. I was just trying to distrait you. And, it's a success." revealed Mal with a victorious smile.

"M, it's not the time to joke."

"You say my love for you it's a joke?" exclaimed Mal, a hand resting on her heart. "I'm hurt, E. You hurt me."

"It's not what I meant, M…"

"I know" said Mal with a laugh. "It's so easy to make you feel guilty."

Evie sighed again. It was impossible. She could not do it.

" _M_?"

"Yes?"

"You listen to me and you concentrate. And say me why I accepted to help you with your homework."

"Because… You love me? And, I did not want help. You insisted."

Evie rolled her eyes. The next time, she will help Jay and Carlos will take care of Mal. Although Evie enjoyed spend time with Mal…

"Hello, girls!"

The door opened and Ben appeared, with a smile.

"Hello Ben." said Mal and Evie in heart. If Mal seemed happy to see Ben, Evie seemed to be boring, although she smiled too.

"What are you do?" asked Ben, approaching them.

"Mal's homework." said Evie.

"Really? I'm sorry; I'll leave you to work and say you later."

"No, you can stay." said Mal, without make attention to the look Evie gave her. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Nothing." answered Ben, shrugging his shoulders. "Err, I mean, I do something. I came to see you for ask you if you want to go to the party organized by my parents, tomorrow. So… You want?"

"Your parents organize a party? Since when?" asked Evie.

"Today." said Ben with a laugh. "I know, they are… impatient. But they want me to relax a little and forget about my responsibility as a king. So, you want to go to the party?"

"Yes. Of course, we want!" answered Mal.

"M…" said Evie.

"Right!" exclaimed Ben. "It's cool. Now, I go to say about the party to Jay and Carlos. See you later, girls, and good work."

"See you later, Ben." said Mal. "And be careful. Jay can to be angry during his homework. You risk receiving a notebook on your head."

"Thanks!" said Ben, behind the door.

Mal laughed and returned to Evie after closed the door. She saw the disappointed look her girlfriend gave her and stopped to smile.

"Are your right, Evie?" asked she, worry.

"Yes." answered Evie, curtly.

"You not look right, for me. What is the problem?"

"Nothing."

"E…"

Evie sighed and look Mal.

"Why you accept Ben's invitation?"

"Because he's ours friend. Even more, this party will funny, no? It's not you who love the party? With robes and all these things? You know, like a princess. "

"Yes, but…" started Evie, without continued.

"But what? What is the problem, Evie? You love party." repeated Mal, grabbing Evie's hands to tighten them into her hands, seeking to bring support and comfort to her girlfriend.

"I know. But I thought to we could time together." answered Evie, without letting go of Mal's hands.

"But we'll time together."

" _Without_ the boys."

A flash of understanding passed into Mal's eyes while she smiled.

"E… Are you jealous of Ben?"

"M, it's ridiculous."

"Answer me, E."

Evie sighed but she looked Mal. Seeing that Mal's smile did not diminish, she gave up.

"It's not funny, M."

"Yes, it's funny, E. You jealous! It's so cute. Evie, 'I'm-a-princess' is jealous."

"Mal…"

"Never mind, it's not a problem. You joked of me when you learned that I was jealous that you spend much more time with Doug than with me. And, you know what?"

Mal leaned forward. Evie shivered, she felt Mal's breath against her neck, while Mal spoke to her ear.

"There is only person I want to invite to this party."

Mal laughed and recoiled. She looked Evie straight on the eyes.

"You want to go to this party with me, _my princess_?"

For any answer, Mal felt a pair of arms hugging her.

"Yes, I want. My green-eyed dragon."


	3. A present

**I decided to continue this story (I mean, this One-Shot series) with other texts about Mal and Evie relation. I'll be very happy if you leave a review and I hope this third text is pleasant. Good reading!**

 **Descendants is not my own.**

* * *

"You want make a present to Mal?" asked Ben.

"Yes." said Evie. "Why? In Auradon, you don't make present for your… closes?"

"Yes, yes, of cause that we make. But it's strange that you want to meet me to talk me about it. Never mind, I'm happy if I can help you, Evie. But, are you sure I'm the… best person? You do not want ask Jay or Carlos?"

"Ben, Mal is your best friend. You're the best person to help me. I mean, without you, I'll give Mal a dress or something like that but I'm sure it's not she want. That's why I want you to help me, you understand?"

"Err… Yes, I understand."

"Fantastic! Come on, we have no time to lose."

It's like that Ben found himself walking around in Auradon with Evie, looking for a present to offer to Mal. He even offered to pay instead of the girl but Evie insisted on doing it herself if they found a present worthy of interest.

"You know, you could have asked Audrey for help you." joked Ben.

"Ew! And, after, I ask Tchad to help me with my homework, it's right?" said Evie with a wince.

"It's better to ask Carlos and Jay?" smiled Ben, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

It was cold at that time of the day. It was the perfect time to go home and sleep in a comfortable bed. But Ben had to admit that he liked to go out in the evening. Fortunately for he and Evie, Mal was with Belle, in the Beast's castle. Surprisingly, Malefique's daughter liked to past time with Ben's mother. The two girls had more resemblance than the others would have liked to believe.

"No. Carlos will say to shop a dog or a computer and Jay don't know than a girl want. Definitely no." answered Evie, shaking her head.

"So… Do you have any an idea what Mal wants?" asked Ben, changing the conversation.

"Not really. If not, you'll not be there with me. And you? Do you have any an idea what Mal wants?"

"No. A jewel, perhaps? Or a book?"

"A jewel or a book? Why not…"

"You really needed my help to choose?" joked Ben with a smile.

"Oh, shut up. I want… Oh, I know!" cried Evie, stopping, causing Ben to come in accidentally.

"I'm sorry! Are you fine, Evie?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And, now, I know what to offer Mal." said Evie with a smile, her arms crossed.

"It's cool!" said Ben, without big reaction before he adjusted. "And what is it?"

"Follow me, you'll quickly understand."

A few ten of minutes later, Evie found her happiness and she and Ben were leaving a shop with various bags.

"Where are we going to put that?" asked Ben, pointing fingers at bags.

"I thought of your castle. There is obviously not enough space in our room at school." answered Evie, shrugging the shoulders.

"Err… Yes, you're right. In my castle, yes." said Ben, nodding his head. "… Oh, I'm sorry! Do you want me to carry the bags?"

"No, it's good. Don't worry, Ben." laughed Evie. "I'm a girl who loves to shop. I'm used to it."

"Okay. In that case, let me at least take you back to school and I'll take the bags home."

Evie did not refuse and they returned to school, in the bedroom where Evie and Mal lived. Mal was on her bed, reading a book. A book that probably came from Belle's library. She smiled as she saw Evie, while Ben greeted her discreetly and immediately whished them a good night and left, with the bags.

"You had passed a good evening, Evie?" asked Mal. "You bought clothes to Ben? I thought his dressmaker had good tastes. I guess that I was wrong."

"Clothes from Ben?" repeated Evie, confused. "Oh, no! It's not for he. It's for… another person."

"Another person? Who?" said Mal, amused.

"Err… Never mind. You'll see soon."

"… Okay."

"Then…" said Evie, approaching Mal for to sit in the bed. "And you, M? With Belle?"

"Oh, it was fabulous!" cried Mal, closing her book for looking her girlfriend. "You knew that Belle speak French? Or she loved a strange town named Paris? She said me when…"

Evie laughed at Mal's exalted account of a simple courtesy visit in the middle of the afternoon. Apparently, she had so liked to talk with Belle that Mal was stay much longer than expected at Beast's castle. _Happily_ , thought Evie. _Otherwise, she could have been intrigued that Ben was go with me to shop in town. There, at least, she suspects nothing. Good._

"And this is how she met the king." finished Mal, without noticing that Evie did not listen to her. "Oh, and Belle says that if we want to come, there is no problem. I planned to see her tomorrow. Do you want to come with me, E?"

"Obviously that I'll come with you, honey. I want to spend some time with my girlfriend."

 _And be present when Ben will show her the present we bought today_ , added Evie, silently.

No doubt, Mal will appreciate her present. After all, she loved to paint. So what better than a painting room just for her, into Beast's castle ?

 _You'll see, Mal, we did not forget your birthday. Never. You're so important for us, even if you pretend don't notice it, and pretend don't worry about it._

"So…" said Evie, abstractedly. "We still have time to sleep. What do you want us to do in the meantime? Oh, I know! We can make you try dresses."

"E…"

"Please, Mal. Come on!"

"… Okay…" resigned Mal. "Even if I feel than I'll regret this decision."

"But no, but no. You'll see. You'll love it!"

Mal sighed.

"You're lucky that I love you, E."


	4. Enchanted Lake

**I hope my texts are not very bad. I think my English is a little better than before but I admit I'm not sure that it is "correct" and not very horrible like before. It's stupid if I write without make progress, of course not?**

 **Descendant is not my own**

* * *

Mal would invite Evie to a date. But she did not know where. So, Ben helped her. Like always.

"Why not invited Evie to the Enchanted Lake?"

"The Enchanted Lake?" Mal repeated, sceptical and immediately worried. "No, no, no. I can't!"

"Why not?" asked Ben, with a smile. He did not understand this reaction. "It's not a private place, you know? It's just that few people know this place."

"But… But it's…" said Mal.

Frustrated, Mal fell on her bed. Ben laughed and sat next to her.

"No reason. So, you and Evie will to go to the Enchanted Lake. Don't worry, Mal. Everything will to be fine and you will have great memories of this date. Oh, and do not forget: be careful not to fall into the water."

"Ha, ha, ha. It's funny. Very joke, Ben." said Mal, grumpy.

But she understood that Ben was right. Enchanted Lake was a great space for a date, no?

"Come on, M. Hurry up!"

"Come on?" repeated Mal, incredulous. "Are you fucking me, E? Ten minutes before, you complained that I take you into a forest and, now, you want me to go faster?"

"But, ten minutes before, I did not know where we'll go."

Mal rolled her eyes. Evie was a princess, no? How long have the princesses enjoyed walks in the forests? Without a white horse and without a prince? Evie was a strange princess. Or she loved more the Enchanted Lake.

"Suspended bridge, seriously?" said Evie when they passed the suspended bridge.

"I know. I had the same reflection." answered Mal, with a smile. "You don't fall, princess?"

Mal admitted: it was funny to see Evie on a suspended bridge.

"Don't fall because of the roots, E. Be careful" she said after, a little further.

"No problem. I walk with heels all day; these are not roots that will scare me. Moreover, if I fall, you'll be to catch me, M, right?"

"I'm supposed to curse the princesses, no save them."

Evie laughed; Mal smiled. She kept smiling, while making sure that Evie do not fall, until they reached to the Enchanted Lake.

"Oh, M!" cried Evie. "That's wonderful! I mean, I knew it was wonderful, because you told me about this place but…"

"Err, softly, E." Mal laughed.

"Ha, ha, I'm sorry. But I'm so excited. It's so… how to say?"

"Mmh… romantic?" said Mal with a little smile amused.

"Yes! It's so romantic like place. I love it! It's you who have the idea to come here?"

"Err. In truth, no. It's Ben."

"In this case, maybe I should go out with him someday?"

Mal took an outrageous look, to the greatest amusement of her girlfriend.

"I'm fucking you, Mal. Don't worry." laughed Evie. "You're the only one I love."

"There is interest." answered Mal, her arms crossed. "And your humour is as bad like Ben's. Come on, princess. Spare your bad jokes out our ears and let's sit down.

"Aww… Are you offended?" teasing Evie.

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"No. And now, sit down."

For the love of her girlfriend, Evie refrained from laughing and sat next to her, under the stone kiosk.

"We're right there, are not we?" asked Mal.

"Yes, we're." Evie smiled. "But… Are you not afraid of falling into the water?"

"I almost drowned once, so… no."

"And if I push you?"

"You would not want." Mal said by sending her a suspicious and dangerous look.

"You know your look is not scary to me? In fact, it's just the opposite."

"Tss…" answered Mal, looking away.

Evie laughed.

"So… we're right there, are not we?"

This time, it was Mal's laugh.

"Not conversation topic?" Mal laughed with a smile, looks at her girlfriend. "No problem. You can just to kiss me, it's good too. Even if I though the princess liked to talk. Are you sure you are a princess?"

Evie assumed an outrageous expression.

"If I'm not a princess, you're not my protective dragon with green eyes."

"Oh, really? If I'm not your protective dragon, who protect you against boastful princes and brutes?"

"Mmh… Doug?"

"Pff… I feel strangely insulted."

Evie laughed

"I'm just fucking you, M. You're my love. I love my protective dragon with green eyes. She is so beautiful."

"Not as more as the princess she protects." answered Mal, before she bends over to kiss her girlfriend.


	5. If you're sick

**I don't know if it's my last chapter in this little story but I hope you appreciate it. Good read.**

 **Descendants is not my own.**

* * *

"Are you sick, M?"

"Noooo…"

"Mmh… Yes, she is sick."

Ben nodded his head, her arms crossed, next to Evie. She was standing, staring at Mal with anxiety. Ben understood her: he had never seen Mal like that. Mal was stronger, sarcastic, with a pale face, certainly, but with a look that said she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, without any help. And, if she look always like that now, it was impossible to believe her.

Lying in her bed, using his pillow to hide the dim light of the windows (which Evie had closed shortly before, because of the many complained of her girlfriend), and coughing sometimes, Mal was sick.

"I'm fine…" Mal repeated.

"Yes, we see that." answered Evie, turning to Ben. "Ben, could you…?"

"Tell the Good Fairy that Mal is sick and you'll stay with her, at her bedside today? Yes, of course." finished Ben with a smile.

"You're the best. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Take care of her. And Mal? Get some rest. Be careful, Evie. I come back soon."

"Don't worry." said Evie with a little smile.

Ben smiled and greeted the girls before leaving, closing the door after him, leaving Evie with Mal, alone in their bedroom. Evie sat on the edge of Mal's bed, concerned.

"How do you feel, Mal?" asked her.

"Sick." revealed Mal, now that Ben left. She had no problem to admit that she was sick, as long it was just with Evie and nobody else. Mal was strong, not weak. But, she accepted to be herself in present to Evie. And, now, she was _very_ sick.

"I know." answered Evie, shaking Mal's hands in her. "Courage, Mal. You'll be better, in a short time. Waiting… You need something? You are hungry? You are thirsty?"

"No. It's good. Don't worry." said Mal in a plaintive moan, while she laid her free hand on her closed eyes, after putting her pillow behind her head.. "You should go, E, instead of wasting your time here."

"And leave you here, alone? Never, M. And you know I'll not. I stay here, with you."

"E. You don't need to do that. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself, alone."

Evie frowned, intrigued.

"Why you say that, M? You don't want I stay here, with you?"

Mal moaned again.

"It's not what I mean. But…"

She did not finish.

"What you mean, M?" asked Evie.

Mal sighed, open her eyes and straightened up, ignoring Evie who told her to stay lengthen. Mal looked Evie awhile, before to press his head against her hands, her hair hiding her face.

"How can I tell you, Evie? I… You know, I always knew take care of myself. But it's not because we lived on the Island of the Lost. Unlike you, my mother didn't care about me, far from it. For her, if I was sick, I had to take care of myself, alone. If I was weak, that was my problem. It's not that I don't want to be myself with you by my side, but I hate that someone has to take care of me. I feel… I feel so powerless when it's happens."

Mal sighed again and turned her head towards the windows with the curtains shut. She had her brows frowned, as if she was deeply thinking and did not even pay attention to Evie. She did not see the look Evie gave her.

" _Mal_ …"

Mal shook her head.

"I know, it's stupid. I'm sorry. Forget about it, ok? I didn't want to bother you with my unimportant problems."

"M, it's not right!"

Mal jumped and turned to Evie. She blinked at seeing the afflicted air of Evie. Has she said something wrong?

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"I don't care if you look weak, Mal." said Evie, tears in the eyes. "I know, and you know, you're stronger person that I've ever met. And I'm not your mother. You can get sick, it can happen to anyone. It's not a problem. I love you, whether you're strong or not. And I would always take care of you, whether you are sick or not."

Evie saw Mal with a slight smile on the corner and smiled to her turn. She leaned towards her girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead.

"You'll be sick." Mal warned, without losing her smile.

"It's not a problem. At least, I would have a good excuse for you take care of me."

Mal laughed.

"Each turn, it's that?"

Evie laughed.

"Yes. For better and for worse."

Later, Ben returned.

"Hey, girls! So, it's better? My mom had make cakes for you and she wishes you good recovery, Mal" said Ben, entering with a wonderful cake.

He stopped himself.

"Did I miss something?"

Elongated, Mal and Evie slept peacefully, together.


End file.
